


Currents

by fuZzy_tEa



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: (???), @the cast needs a hug, F/F, F/M, Future, Interspecies Relationships, Jealousy, Kylio, M/M, Mute Ro, Possible AU, Subjective Ending, Survival, bear with me, doyouseehowfastiwork, gonna be little tidbits of different stuff non story related, okay im out of tags, pretty gay, repkyle, the ends gonna be weird, this ship became my otp ten minutes ago
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-09 20:56:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18924868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuZzy_tEa/pseuds/fuZzy_tEa
Summary: It’s been about half a year since Adora defected to the Bright Moon Rebellion and helped form the New Princess Alliance. Lonnie had replaced Catra as Force Captain. Scorpia had reconnected with the Black Garnet, studied by Entrapta.And then there was Kyle... and Rogelio. The lizard-like man had gotten taller, stronger, more adept with a weapon on the training field. He had fallen in and out of a relationship with Lonnie, a scene that could only be counted as a blip in his existence.Kyle had improved as well... at least at planning. He was barely stronger, still not that much of an asset in training. The insults from Catra had grown exponentially worse after her demotion. The young man could tell that she was decomposing. The only thing keeping her at bay now was Scorpia’s soothing and Rogelio’s defensive personality.He wasn’t sure how much longer he could last. He needed to get out of here. He needed out, fast.





	1. Sonata

**Author's Note:**

> HI YES THIS IS VERY GAY also yes it takes place in the near Etherian future. Also season 3 is like 2 1/2 months aWAY SO this might all be an AU now yay

> _**”** _ _A bruise that’s left alone will heal in due time, but leaving a wound alone could kill a man even sooner. Take that as you will, Rogelio. **”**_

* * *

These were words that someone similar to him once said, a green scaled face tinted a dark blue by the glass of the helmet. Ro had decided to take them to heart.

His heavy breathing slowed as the sentence permeated through his mind, the lizard-man shifting his balance between his feet. With a tighten of his fist around his staff, he rushed forward, giving the holographic princess in front of him three hard smacks. Two on each side, one in the gut. With a satisfied huff, he turned on his heel to face the others. Above him, he could see the short, stocky form of Force Captain Lonnie, who was currently ignoring the large and talkative Princess Scorpia. He could see the two's faces in the darkness. Lonnie's darker complexion contrasted the bright red that had recently formed in Scorpia's eyes. Even though they were having "playful" banter, Rogelio could see the strain in their faces.

Lonnie's new responsibility as Force Captain had become an obvious burden for her. After Catra's demotion from Force Captain, Lord Hordak elected a reluctant Lonnie to take her place, leaving the young woman to clean up the cat's mess. Her lack of organization had caused the squadron to crumble beneath her feet. So, because of Rogelio's own incapability to speak, Lord Hordak chose Lonnie.

Her counterpart, Scorpia, had a different distress. After Shadow Weaver had disappeared, the scorpion woman had been assigned by, surprisingly, Lonnie, to attempt to rekindle her connection with the dark Runestone. And, if Ro was correct, she had. Red flickers of light ran wild when Scorpia's emotions ran high. Her eyes emitted a penetrating red beam, a stark difference to her usual friendly demeanor. On top of that, Catra, being the crumbling woman she is, has clung to Scorpia only for support. It was dragging her the most.

Rogelio rubbed his neck in a nervous manner, swapping his gaze with Catra. The woman before him had a... deranged look in her eye. Her manic smile only widened as she tore the huge robot before her to shreds.

Behind her, staring in mild fear was Kyle. A scrawny guy, blonde, and timid. Rogelio had taken a liking to this one when they were young. His bony frame shuddered and heaved in exhaustion, obviously reaching his limit. A dark red color permeated through his white sleeve, and an even larger spot stretched from his waist to his lower chest. The huge timer that hung overhead gave a beeping sound, the screen reading 1:00:00. Looking back between Kyle and Lonnie, the lizard inhaled and bashed his staff onto the metal floor. The sound resonated throughout the chamber, spiking the Force Captains attention. The reptile nodded his head at Kyle, who was staring apprehensively. Lonnie gave the two an odd look, then exhaled and waved her hand, before glazing back to Catra.

Rogelio romped over to Kyle, dawning his usual indifferent expression, as the younger boy began to protest. "Ro, I-," he began, before the lizard wrapped his tail around the shorter's waist. With an "Oof!" and a tug, the pair ended in a sit in the boys locker room, alone.

* * *

He was muttering again. “Catra... Lonnie... Entrapta... Bow... Adora..,”

The blonde had made his seventh lap around Ro before the lizard had slumped him on the seat he was straddling. He pulled out a small roll of gauze and absorbent cloth he had stashed in a recent supply run, and began to wrap the smaller’s bleeding forearm in the white material. Kyle winced at what Ro assumed to be white hot pain.

For a while now, the green beast had known the pale boy to start circling around him, muttering distressed but muffled words. It was depressing to watch, really. The recent events always ended in second hand affects on him, picking him apart with Catra’s intense hatred towards everyone, and Lonnie’s grueling training. It was no problem for Rogelio, but for someone as fragile as Kyle...

”Stop thinking,” Kyle suddenly said, staring at Ro with a pair of concerned, slightly sad, brown eyes. The reptile could see dark bags under them, which alarmed him even further. The pale boy pressed his hand against Rogelio’s snout. To the beast’s surprise, he could feel his hot breath reflecting off of the hand in short, tense bursts. He gave a flustered growl, ignoring the boy's worry, and bit down on the gauze to rip away the excess. Kyle sighed and began to put down his arms. "Thank- augh!" he yelped suddenly, clutching his bloodstained shirt. The lizard gave a rueful smile. He knew something was wrong. He hooked two of his talons under the cloth and pulled, only to be resisted. "I'm fine, Rogelio..,"

Ro eyed him for a moment, before yanking again. A small protesting noise, and a groan of dismay. At first, the lizard couldn't tell what he was looking at, but as his fingers rubbed over the five abrasive lines disguised with blood in Kyle's skin, it hit him. Someone had scratched this gash into his torso, wrapping from the back into the front. And that someone was...

"Catra... got really angry recently, and I got in her way..," Kyle murmured. "They ripped open again in training today. I really didn't want you to see..,"

The beast could feel his blood boil, a hot anger flashing within him. He repeatedly squeezed the gauze roll tighter and tighter, his mind branching darker and darker thought's. His tail curled around the bench support.

"Rogelio," Kyle said suddenly. "Please, don't do anything you'll regret," he asked.

They both held their breath for a minute, staring into each other's eyes. Finally, they exhaled the stale air, the lizard still holding on to the young man's side. He scoffed to himself, and wrapped his arm under Kyle's legs. After turning him a bit, he placed him back down, so the blonde's back was parallel to Ro's chest, inches apart. He lifted the shirt more, and began rolling new layers around the cut.


	2. Etude

> _**“** No one is safe from the Horde, my child. **”**_

* * *

_There was a small slit of light, burning into sensitive eyes still streaked with mucus. Colors and shapes flashed, strange sound pouring in. It was a new sensation, one that it wasn’t used to. ‘ It? Am I an It? ’ Something blinked inside. There was no words, but the feeling was there. It could hear a sound occasionally, repeating softly. “He,” it was.  ‘Perhaps I’m a He. Yes, He.’ He thought. With a wiggle, he began to feel around the soft, squishy matter that surrounded his body. Some kind of... appendages... pressed against his body. 5, to be exact. He could see something similar in color to the shapes in front taking up a bit of his vision. The air was... warm. It felt good._

_Suddenly, he craved clarity. He wanted the sounds and colors to not blend so much, he wished for sight and sound. He wiggled the appendages and his head, trying to get the slimy feeling to slip away. Then, one of the shapes got closer and closer, new features and new colors appearing before him. A gentle face, the bright color similar to himself, with a new color piercing the scene in two places. He didn’t know what to make of it, but this face made him whole, warm, secure. He wanted to cling to it. A pleasant sound emanated from it as a large gap appeared._

_“We can’t keep him here, Mondo,” the sound went, with warm but tense inflections. Another sound, now clear from the slimy feeling, echoed from behind it. This one was deeper, colder._

_“Well where do you propose we send him, Jaya?” it punctually placed, challenging the warmth._

_The warmth grew to an uncomfortable level, almost burning. “Send him? He has to stay with us!”_

_“And how will we care for him?” the cold clapped back._

_He could feel the heat die back down, faltering. No sound was necessary to pick up on that. “They’re... they’re taking the children, Mondo. I can’t let-“_

_“That may be what’s best for him,” Cold interrupted. “The Horde may be evil, but they are still gathering an army. They’re raising cadets, Jaya.”_

_Warm was speechless for a while. “What would his father say?”_

_Cold approached Warm, placing an appendage around her. “His father’s gone, Jaya. Kenth left with the Horde.” The two reached an equilibrium of temperature. “He could find him.”_

_Warm’s... eyes... the bright slits, gazed at him, contrasting with Cold’s darker ones._

_“Take him to them,” Warm gave. “Ask them to keep Rogelio safe.”_

* * *

_Someone had obviously not kept her promise._

_Rogelio’s claws tapped at the green floor before them, his snout attempting, and failing, to block out the chemical filled air, thrashing his nostrils. He could see others, all slightly smaller than him. The smallest of the group, a pale boy, sat just behind him._

_The red figure that stood before the group of small children was... unsettling to say the least. Long locks of black hair curled through the air, her entire body radiating a dark red energy. A mask covered her face, tied together by bright, white slits for eyes and a stone in the forehead. It’s color made him think of a little girl, not much bigger than himself, being told off by a larger soldier. Her arms looked... deadly, and her hair was white._

_“Welcome to the Horde, children,” the woman drawled. He couldn’t tell entirely, but he could almost sense her feigned disinterest. “Under a pledge to our glorious Lord Hordak, you will be cared for and raised to fight for the progression of our militant campaign. You will call me Shadow Weaver,” she commanded, then pointed at a larger woman standing near a door. “When Octavia calls your name, you will approach her. She will begin with our pledge, which you will... repeat,” she commanded, with a decisive tone. “Understand?”_

_Only two of the children responded, one being a small girl in the front, the other being the boy behind him, both with a nod and a “Mhm!”_

_“Adora...” Octavia began, and Rogelio disengaged from the call._

_He could feel tiny fingers prying against his tail. With a quick shuffle, he repositioned himself, and was now facing the boy. His fingers were still intertwined with Ro’s tail. The boy’s face, somehow, both lit up and faltered. “Uh... hi! I’m Kyle!” he whispered. Rogelio opened his mouth and gave a small grunt. For a while now, the lizard boy had figured that he wasn’t able to communicate like everyone else he knew. It didn’t really affect him too much, but it became troublesome at some points. Kyle tilted his head. “Can you, uh, talk?” Ro shook his own head. “Oh... Cool,”_

_It was odd. He had known Kyle for about a minute, and yet he was immediately attached. He shuffled back to the boy’s side, and wrapped his tail around him. Instantly, the pale child was distracted again by the appendage._

_After Adora there was Catra, then Lonnie, then many others, and then, finally, Kyle. The boy gave Ro a confused look, before getting up and walking over to the large woman. She began her pledge, a frown slowly forming on her face. After the first line, she paused to allow Kyle to repeat it. With a stutter, he began to recite, only to falter halfway. He gave a nervous look, before starting a question. Octavia began to growl, before repeating the first line again. Once more Kyle stuttered._

_Octavia, almost instantaneously, snapped. Her face opened to reveal a horrifying set of teeth, a screech of what felt like almost sonic levels pouring out from the gap. The boy dropped to his knees, covering his head._

_Rogelio had scrambled there in heartbeat, standing over Kyle with his arms spread. “Octavia,” Shadow Weaver warned. The woman before him squinted at her pinning Ro down with only her stare. The threat seemed to last an eternity, before she eventually closed her eyes. With a growl, she picked up the boys by the backs of their shirts, and stormed through the door._

* * *

_“We’re training with these?”_

_Rogelio gave Lonnie an unamused squint before swatting the red staff in her hands away. The girl stuck her tongue out with a scowl before turning to the large man before them. His skin was a light blue color, and he seemed to not have much hair. His yellow eyes were oddly warm and kind compared to Shadow Weaver’s, matching the small grin on his face. The sight reminded Ro of something, but he wasn’t sure what._

_The five children were standing in a massive room, hexagonal in shape. The walls were tinted a dark forest green, lined with plenty of door varying in size. The floor beneath them was a glowing honeycomb pattern. Every step on it gave a hollow sound. On his left, Ro could see Kyle, who was giving him excited but nervous glances, which the reptile attempted to reciprocate with the same friendly manner. To his right were Catra, Lonnie, and Adora, each fiddling with with their staffs._

_Lonnie attempted to sneakily poke Rogelio with her staff again, but this time, the lizard latched onto it with his tail, holding her in place. The girl gave a surprised “Uh!” and tugged. Catra gave small snicker._

_The man before them gave a loud cough, patiently waiting for the children to settle down. After a moment, he began his routine. “Morning, Cadets!” he greeted jovially. “Today marks the beginning of your training, so that may fight for the success of Lord Hordak and the Horde,” he turned on his heel and snapped his fingers. On the far end of the room, near one of the corners, a small door opened up, revealing a... ball. Adora leaned over Catra’s shoulder to get a good look at the thing._

_“Uhh, what is that?” she asked simply._

_The man turned again. “That, kids, is a model T Series 7, a special robot built to help you build your fighting skills,” he informed before eyeing the cadets again. “I want you to destroy it,”_

_Rogelio’s could feel his body moving to evade before he even realized what was happening. The ball was suddenly flying through the air at them at top speeds, except it wasn’t a ball anymore. The thing had legs, four spindly bars expanding from a cavity in the bottom, and something was gathering light in it’s center. A flash and a blast, and boom , Catra and Lonnie were already on the ground. Rogelio’s legs moved in synchronous with Adora’s, the two running at full speed at the robot. It’s long legs began to kick in, charging back at the lizard and the girl. Rogelio curled his tail around the staff in his hands, and dove._

_His arms wrapped around the machine (albeit with some difficulty; even if he was the largest of the group, he still struggled to encompass it’s surprising girth). He made a screeching sound to get Adora’s attention, and the blonde girl stabbed her staff into the socket-like cavity. The robot made a high pitched whirring sound for a few moments, before it finally stilled._

_A voice echoed through the chamber. “Simulation successfully completed.”_

_After a few huffs of breathlessness, Ro lifted his head, surveying the scene. Above him was a just as exhausted Adora, grinning down at him. He gave her a small smile. Over to his right were Lonnie and Catra, both swatting each other with their staffs, bickering._

_In front, the trainer. He was staring at something. Rogelio followed his line of sight._

_To his left, leaning on his own weapon, stood Kyle. His face was pale, drained. The excitement was gone from his eyes. He hadn’t moved a muscle._

**Author's Note:**

> bitch
> 
> also if theres any tags or relationships yall think i could add tell me


End file.
